Twilight: notes, notes and more notes
by BiersackObsession
Summary: the cullens, bella and the pack write notes instead of talking. very funny and random! read and review!
1. i want an island

Bella: normal

**Edward: bold**

Eddy,poo

**Yes bella**

Can I have coke?

**No**

Chocolate?

**No**

Ice-cream?

**No**

An island?

**Wtf why would you want an island?**

Because I do

**What island do you want?**

Christmas island

**Why?**

So it can be covered in sweets like at Christmas time!

**No you can't have it**

But…

**No**

Hm..

**Can I ask you something?**

Sure, you just did btw

**Why are we passing notes?**

Because I want to

**Can't we just talk you're right next to me?**

No

**But…**

No!!!

**Fine.**

**a/n hope you liked it!!! Review please!!! And tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter.**


	2. lemon army

Bella: normal

**Edward: bold**

**jasper: bold underline**

_evil jasper_

**mwahahaha**

that's a restarted laugh

**its an evil guineas laugh**

ohh, what are you plotting now?

**Well a lemon army that shall rule the world!!!!**

**It's not going to work!**

**How would you no?**

**Because alice told me**

**How does she no, its not like she can see the future**

**Yeh she can**

**Oh forgot about that**

Hahahaha

**Shut up**

No, you shut up!

**Go die!!!**

Why am I the one who all ways has to f***ing die why don't you go f***ing die!!

**News flash bella ur not dead because Edward won't bite you**

Meanie!!!

**Shut up!!!That's it no more south park for you bella and jasper I'm stealing ur lemons**

Yes **sir**!! +by both jasper and bella+

a/n(very long)

1:I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Thanks for reviewing and foe adding this story to ur favourites and such.

2: the lemon army is a real story- we were making a lemon battery in science and my teacher couldn't get it too work so we had to watch it ion the internet. So me and my friend created a lemon army and were yelling, team lemon, lemons shall rule the world and lemons beat mrs Newman!!! True story

3: the swearing thing that bella says is off south park and it's said by Kenny btw.

4: review


	3. tacos

_History class_

Hey?

**Yes**

How did the leaning tower of pizza get bent out of place?

**Well jasper and Emmett were seeing who could run across italy first and Emmett ran into the tower.**

Ouch

**???**

For the tower

**Oh, ok**

I feel like tacos

**That's nice**

Not really because I don't have any, do you?

**No, I don't eat food I'm a vampire remember!!**

Oh, maybe Emmett has one

*she walks out of her class without speaking, then walks into Emmett's math class*

Sup Bella?

Oh nothing just wondering if you had a taco?

*Emmett digs into his bag and pulls out a taco*

Here you go

Thanks

*Bella walks out of his class and into hers. She sits at her desk munching on a taco like nothing happened*

a/n Review!!!! Tell me what you want to happen !!!! I can't think of anything else!!!! Ok and do you want to keep on about tacos? Tell me!!!!! Thanks for reviewing plz!!!! And if you haven't noticed I like explanation marks!!!!


	4. the game

These will always be the same on all the chapters.

Bella-normal

**Edward-bold**

**Emmett-bold underlined**

Jasper- normal underlined

_Alice-italic_

_**And other people I will tell you when there in the chapter who will be **__italic underlined_

Edward

**Yes**

Guess what

**What?**

Me and Alice were playing a game and she bit me and now I'm a vampire

**Did she bite you in the game or real life?**

The game but I'm still a vampire

**Ok**

I'm hungry eddy what can I eat?

**Well my vampire Bella we can go and hunt for some blood and kill some deer**

Ewww I want tacos

**Well vampires don't eat tacos**

Well…. Can you suck out the venom so I go back to a human

**Sure**

*****_suck suck_*****

All done

**Yep**

Now can I have tacos?

**Yes Bella now you can eat tacos but only 2**

3

**2**

2 ½

**Ok**

Yay….taco taco man I wonna be a taco man….. Sing with me Emmett

**Taco taco man I wonna be a taco man**

a/n I hope you like it. I'm on holidays so I will try to spend my spare time writing these instead of going to the beach so you better enjoy these. Thanks for the reviews and the help on this chapter thanks to hplexmark. Ok cya enjoy!


	5. singing in note form

I'm sitting in a room

**I see**

Made up of only big white walls

**Yes that's how Esme likes it**

And in the hall there are people looking through

**Were? I can't see anyone and I have vampire site**

The win and window do they no exactly what we're here for

**What are you here for? Oh right to see me**

Don't look up just let them think there's no place you would rather be

**Would you rather be somewhere else?**

You're always on display for everyone to watch and learn from

**Your loony you no that**

Don't you know right now you can't turn back

**Is this a song?**

Because this road is all you'll ever have

_My turn_

**Oh no**

_And it's all the as that your dying dying_

Just living proof that the camera's lying

_And o o open wide because this is your night_

So smile because you'll go out in style

**Grrr this is horrible**

_Because you'll go out in style_

If you let me I could

I would show you how to build your fringes at restrictions

Separate from the world because the battle that you hate to fight just blame the lime light

**Don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be**

**No not Emmett as well**

And now you can't turn back because this road is all you'll ever have

_And it's all the as that your dying dying_

**Just living proof that the camera's lying**

And o o open wide because this is your night

_So smile……………_

**Yeah yeah you're asking for it with every breath that you're breathing**

Just breathe it in

_Yeah yeah well you're just a mess you do whatever the picture can_

**So now lets see you walk in I said lets see you walk in **

Instrumental

_Yeah yeah well you're just a mess you do whatever the picture can_

**So now lets see you walk in I said lets see you walk in **

And it's all the as that your dying dying

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

**And o o open wide yeah o o open wide yeah o o open wide**

Because this is you night so you'll go out in style

_You'll go out in style_

**Yes it's over**

_Lets sing it or write it or whatever again_

**Yay**

Yippee

**No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/n hey hoped you like it. Btw some of the lyrics of the song they sing might not be right but they're good enough hope. The song is fences by paramour. Please tell me ideas because I'm clean out!! Thanks for reviewing and please check out a new fanfic I've put out it's called random twilight things and it tells you 30 things emett has eaten while being a vampire beware they're weird but read it and tell me what you think.i will be adding more on later on.**


	6. the cheeseman

a/n writing as usally but cheese man is _**bold italic **_I hope you like it.

Eddy eddy edy

**Yessy yessy yessy?**

Beware the cheese mans coming

**The cheese man?**

Yes the evil cheese man

**Well I will just have to bite the cheese man**

You can't he can't die

**Oh and what will he do to me**

Well since you don't eat cheese he will force you too eat cheese and kill you with it.

**I'm a vampire I'm dead**

Yeah well he's a monster and he can kill you

**Ok**

Never dout the cheese man

_**yes never dout me**_

help! It's the cheese man

**you can't be series**

oh he is because…..

_**the cheese doesn't wear me I wear the cheese**_

*cheese phone rings*

_**Oh I've got to go kill someone with cheese**_

Bye

**Bye**

See Edward I told you the cheese man was real

**And now I believe you**

I feel like tacos

a/n did you like it? Please review and tell me what to write! Thanks for the reviews pplz Btw I redid chapter 4 of phone calls. All I did was fix up the spelling eras which were awful I like spelt genius 5 different ways and none where review please. I hope you liked it.


	7. eating tacos with a spoon

**Bella?**

No I start the conversation

**Fine**

_End of convo-start of convo_

Edward

**Yes?**

What do you want?

**I was wondering if you wanted some lunch?**

I want a taco and I'm gonna eat it with a spoon

**You can't eat tacos with a spoon**

Yes I can

**Bella you're an idiot**

I no you are but what- hey did you just call me an idiot?

**Umm…no….yes….maybe**

Edward taco cullen you did too

**Wait since when is my middle name taco?**

Since now

**Ok but I didn't call you an idiot**

Yes you said bella you're an idiot

**Did not **

Did too

**No I it says bellas an awesome person**

No it doesn't

**Yes it does**

Hey! You changed it with your super vampire speed

**Did not**

Did too

**You can't prove nothing**

Oh yes I can I caught it on the video casmera you gave me

**Shit!!!**

Hahaha I got you now and all the profe I need

**-shifty eyes- yeh right it's a conspiracy I tell ya, a conspiracy (runs away)**

Hey!!! Come back here I wanted a taco!

a/n review!!!!! I wrote this story down before I typed it up and I wrote it using a clown pen!! I don't know why I just told you that. Today was the my first day of school for the year!!!! So sad  anyway because I've got school I'll try to update ounce a week but no more so sorry if I'm late on chapters. Todays date 3/2/09

**Random fact** - **_No word in the English language rhymes with month, orange, silver and purple._**


	8. dreaming of tacos

_In bellas bedroom_

Edward Cullen

**Yes, **

Doesn't it have a nice ring too it?

**What does?**

Your name

**Oh um if you say so**

Well I do so it does

**Ok**

I feel like tacos

**No tacos Bella it's bedtime**

But you don't have to go to bed!

**I would if I could sleep**

Well I wouldn't need to sleep if someone would change me

**You see Bella there is a big explanation for that**

And it is?

**Well if I change you.**

Whatever you're boring me I'm gonna go to sleep and dream of tacos

**Ok, love just drift off to taco land**

Zzzzzzzz

A/n omg I need Ideas pplz like now!!!!!!!!! That sucks but oh well. Omg guess what song i'm listening to right now while writing this……. Decode by paramour for the twilight movie!!!!!!! Sorry about it being so short but I need ideas so review please. If you review I'll give you a cupcake (virtual) so review and give me ideas now!!!!!!! As soon as you read this even if there're others already made after this one I always need ideas so keep them coming!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol thanks for reviewing guys 


	9. perverted sinstar

a/n Jacobs _italic underlined._

Edward Edward Edward Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yes Bella?**

Get Emmett to give me a go on the singstar I'm sick of hearing him sing womanizer by Brittney spears over and over again

.**Emmett give Bella a turn**

**Womanizer womanizer you're a womanizer baby**

**Emmett now we're all sick of that song**

**No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_I'll get rose_

**No!!!!!!!!!!!!1 please no please I'll do anything !!!!!**

_Anything?_

**Yes anything, I just don't want to get locked out of our bedroom again it's so uncomfortable sleeping on the floor**

**You're a vampire you don't sleep**

**I don't?**

_Ok give Bella the mic _(Emmett throws the mic at bella who misses it falls flat on her face while the mic hits her on the head)

**Bella?**

I'm okay

**Alice why didn't you see that coming?**

_I did but I thought it would be funny to see it happen in real life_

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

_Relax it was a joke_

**No it wasn't**

_Stop reading my mind_

Guys can I play now?

**As long as you're ok**

Yeh yeh I'm fine

(Bella starts singing barbie girl by aqua)

_Hi Barbie_  
Hi Ken!  
_Do you wanna go for a ride?_  
Sure Ken!  
_Jump In..._

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
Imagination, life is your creation  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky_...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
Imagination, life is your creation

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
(uu-oooh-u)  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party_  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
(uu-oooh-u)  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
Imagination, life is your creation

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
(uu-oooh-u)  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
_Well Barbie, we're just getting started_  
Oh, I love you Ken!

**Wait why is Jacob here?**

Oh I invited him to sing with me

**Grrrrrrrrrr**

Oh shut up

_Yeh shut up you leach_

You to Jacob

_Yes Bella_

**Hahahahaha**

_Grrrrrrrr_

Back to the song please

_Yay it's my turn I want to sing…gives you hell by the all American rejects_

Ok go Alice

I_ wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place_

And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you even know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Yeah, Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in the eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along, oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
And when you sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

Very good Emmett's turn

**Yay I'm going to sing untouched by the veronicas**

**Fine but make it quick**

**Ok everyone this song I dedicate to Edward my dear brother**

**I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala**

lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

**Oh edward**

**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**

_Omg the guy mind-reader and scary big vampires are in love lol_

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr Emmett I'm going to kill you**

**What did I do**

**I told you not to buy that singstar and now Jacob thinks we're gay because of it**

_See bella wouldn't you rather go out with a non gay man like me hahahaha_

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I'm going to kill you Emmett

**You can't I'm already dead**

**Well we will kill you again**

**Erh help rose honey!!!!**

a/n so did you like it? Well to weeks of school gone 8 weeks to go  lol thanks to hplexmark for the idea of this chapter. Review please luv ya guys **  
**


	10. beware it's me!

Eddy

**Yes**

Beware me is coming

**Um…what?**

Me the really cool haired super villain

**Um…**

It not me just the persons name is me

**Oh I get it now…..not really**

Erh do I have to explain everything.. Me the really cool haired super villain is coming to make you jealous

**Jealous of what?**

Her really cool hair geez get with the times Edward

**Oh sorry I haven't changed since 1918**

Whatever………..where was I

**You were telling me beware**

Oh Yeh…. Beware me's coming

**Arh I'm so scared** –Edward writes sarcastically-

It's not a play Edward you don't need to fake it

**Ok……?????**

Help help she's over there!!!!!!

**Were I can't see her**

Yeh coz she's got you under her spell

**What spell?**

Her spell to make you not see her, you're blinded by her looks

**Um I am**

Of course now you're even delirious of it

**Uh oh my bad**

_Grrrrrrrr today I have such a bad ha-_

No don't say it!!!!!!!!!

_Why?..Oh it's not me is it?_

Yes it is and she got Edward

_Uh oh I'll get the scissors_

**Why do we nee scissors'?**

Because we have to cut off your ha-fur on top of your head

**What……no…….why?**

-sigh-here I am explaining everything again

**Well only because I'm confused**

Well she has control of you through your fur

**Oh**

Yeh

-Alice comes back with the scissors'- and they cut his fur off-

No I'm bold!!!!!!!!!!

_Actually in three minutes you'll have your hair back again_

**Yay for being a vampire!!!!!**

Yay for getting rid of me the cool hair villains spell

**Yay for seeing the future and buying the scissors'**

Yay for tacos…which reminds me Edward I won't a taco…now!!!!1

**Right away Bella.**

A/n beware this a/n is long so you don't have to read it

1. with calling the super villain me is a private joke that me and my mates do, we call each other either me,I,you,I'm,your,my you know those sorts of words. Anyway the person we call me has awesome hair so yeh she's now my super villain.

2. thanks for the reviews guy I luv ya all 

3. I'm gonna answer some reviews.

A, the tacos did nothing to me that's why they are in my story a lot.

B, I'm not obsessed with tacos they just are easy to make Bella obsessed with.

4. 3 weeks of school gone only 7 to go loll that's heaps maybe reviews will keep me going –wink wink nudge nudge-

5. I hate humanities!!!!!!!!!! If you don't know what it is, it's like sos and it's compulsory this year which sucks:::only because we've got a big assignment that's also worth our English gradewhich is hard.

6. My b-day is in like 3 weeks, on the 14 of March so I expect some reviews for prezzies and maybe some ideas as well??

7. I'll do birthday shout outs in a/ns if you wonna tell me when your birthday is

8. Hope you like the chapter. I'll update again in about a week till than cya.3


	11. i love tom

I love tom

_Who?_

Tom

_What about Edward?_

What about him?

_Don't you love him?_

Nah I love tom

_Why?_

Coz tom actually eats tacos that I'm aware of

_Right_

And he has awesome hair but not the same hair me has

_Yeh and he has a million hats_

And he can play the guitar

_Not like Edward who can only play the piano_

Yeh… you know I always pick the musical ones

_Yep… and the ones that are hard to get_

Yep but I don't care I love tom!!!!

_To bad I have jasper if I didn't I'd be all over bill_

Yeh we should ask them out

_Yeh then we can marry them_

And we would be like sisters

_Yeh but I've got jasper that's better than bill coz he can never age_

Yeh…… who would you marry if you couldn't marry jasper or bill?

_Mickey mouse_

Ewwwwwwwwwww a mouse

_An awesome mouse hahahaha _

Hehehehehe

_What about you?_

Well if I couldn't marry tom I'd marry a taco

_What about Edward?_

He's third on the list straight after the taco

_Absolutely…pity your marring Edward and not tom _

**Do you mind I gave her the chance to chose someone else but she still chose me**

Yeh he did but toms not ready to settle down he's such a player

_Totally while bills the opposite_

**you know I thing I would marry Madonna if Bella didn't exist**

Ewwwww she's a fag!

_Yeh you would really suite Gustav_

**He's a guy**

_Your point?-evil glares Edward-_

**Nothing just lucky to have Bella**

You better be

_Now to the kitchen_

To eat a taco while thinking about tom

**a/n I love Tom from tokio hotel and Bill and Gustav and Georg but mostly Tom!!!!!**

**so did you like it?**

**4 weeks gone 6 to go yay lol**

**Yay no school for fri or sat or sun or mon coz of public holidays on mon and idk y on fri I'm not at school**

**Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!! I luv u guys who review every chapter**

**Beware me will be back if you want her to?**

**Stupid needles! I had to have 2 needles today at school and 5 more to come in a few months :( **

**Review please**

**Thanks **_iluvchocolate971 hplexmark twilightfanpire1023 iluvedward4eva _**I luv u guys so much air kiss**


	12. sheet killing

_a/n Seth is_ **bold underlined**

Eddy

**Yes**

Stop trying to kill me with a sheet

**What? I wouldn't dare**

Oh yes you did

**When?**

When we were making my bed

**It's not my fault you got stuck under the sheet**

Yes it is because you were trying to kill me with the sheet

**Oh Bella how many tacos did you have today**

5 full of chocolate but that's beside the point

**Eyyy Bella**

Heyyy Seth how is it going?

**Who invited him?**

**Bella did and it's going good bells what about you?**

Oh today Edward tried to murder me with a sheet

**Oh Edward how could you!!!!! And to think you were my 5****th**** favourite vampire**

**I didn't do anything…hey 5****th**** favourite?**

**Yeh**

**#1 Emmett my man **

**#2 that physio chic Alice**

**#3 Dr C**

**#4 Esme because she makes some nice cookies**

**#5 you Edward**

**#6 rose because she scares me**

**Hahahaha**

**I wouldn't laugh if I was you soon you will be six ounce Bella becomes a vampire she becomes #1 and you all go down a spot**

Hahahahahahaha my turn to laugh now

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Grrrrrrrrrrrr too you too**

Yay I'm going to be number one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bella you're already my number one**

Oh thank you Edward taco Cullen

**Taco?......yummmmmmmmmm**

**I love you Bella**

I wuv u Edward

**Ewwwww bad mental images!!!! You scared me for life now thanks a lot**

You're welcome

**Hahahahahahahaha**

_A/n_

_Review please._

_Thanks for the reviews and favourite stories and such._

_I just put out a new story called random twilight stories check it out and review it if you haven't already_

_There you go a wolf is in the story_

_:] luv u guys' air kiss_

_Btw true story my mum tried to kill me with a sheet today –evil glares at mother-_


	13. it is or it is not?

Edward it is

**Is not**

T'is

**S'not**

T'is

**S'not**

T'is

**S'not**

T'is

**S'not**

T'is

**S'not**

T'is

**What are we fighting about?**

I don't remember

**Hahahahahaahahahahaha**

S'not funny

**T'is**

S'not

**T'is**

S'not

**T'is**

S'not

**T'is**

S'not

**T'is**

S'not

**T'is…..Ok let's stop**

Yes and let's go eat tacos!!!!!

_a/n I no this probable sucks but its my birthday and I can't be stuffed writing properly. Sorry about not updating in a while but if you review I might write faster –hint hint-._

_Air kiss luv ya guys _


	14. sexy ppl talk

A/N Jacob is **bold underlined**

Edward

**Yes**

Is bringing sexy back

**I am**

You other brothers don't know how to act

**Yep we don't know who to act**

**Did you pay him to do that?**

Nah he wanted to write notes and that's the only way I would let him

**Ok**

**Yep I'm here and I'm quire **

**We all know that is true**

**Hahaha very funny not**

**I thought it was**

Enough

…

…

He sexy man I like your flow

**Yes! I have flow**

**Your bodies burning out of control**

**Haha that's so funny coming from you**

Only you can make me scream and beg for more

**Really awesome**

**Hahaha**

You can't make her do that so stop laughing

**Sorry :(**

**Hahaha he apologised**

Shut up!

…

…

I want a taco!

A/N I cant get my chapter 14 off my laptop on this computer to post it sorry:( this sucks but its for you too be happy. End of school term so more chapters to come :) I made a fanfic msn so add me too talk about writing and twilight and stuff! My msn is: rhi_rox_ its an old one.


	15. soz for bad chapter but read

A/n teacher is underlined

_Maths class_

So X + Y = Z then B + E = what Bella?

Love

No

Yes because b is for Bella and e is for Edward and Bella and Edward equal true love

I am talking about math not love

**Excuse her teacher she hit her head yesterday**

No I didn't

**Yes when you fell down the stairs**

That was Alice's fault

Cough cough (by the teacher)

**Sorry**

What it's true if it wasn't for her vampire speed I wouldn't have fallen

I don't believe you

It's true

**No it's not**

Good then

**Sorry she really hit her head hard**

It's fine if she carries on like this take her to the nurse

**Ok**

-Mutters under breath- stupid sexy Edward doesn't believe me

_A/n I'm sorry if this sucks it is the school holidays I have been busy and I might not update in a while because I have had a tragedy happen. My cat Asha got hit by a car and she died so I'm really sad :( I hope you liked the chapter and there is no tacos because iluvedward4eva didn't like them tell me if you want them back and answer my poll please I luv us guys._


	16. the lost chapter 15

A/n I'm trying a different approach with less tacos and sexier Edward!

Yo sexy man

Hey Bella

I like your flow

Why thank you

Your bodies burning out of control

Hahaha very nice Bella

Well it's true

Hmmmmmmmmm that's the beauty of being a vampire

Yep

Hahahhaha

EDWARD CULLEN IS SEXY!!!

Yes I am

Hahhahaha yes you are

:)

With your sexy lips right down to you sexy abs and don't forget your sexy hair.

Haha I love you Bella

And I love singing

O god

100 bottles of beer on the wall 100 bottles of beer you take one down and pass it around 99 bottles of beer on the wall

Please stop

Make me stop and I'll start from 1000 000

Ok ok go on

99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer you take one down and pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall

a/n this is my chapter 15 that I couldn't get on but now can :) btw the bottles of beer is something me an my friends do but with 1 million bottles lol we're so annoying. Next chapter will be just the bottles of beer.


	17. twins?

a/n Carlisle is _underlined italic and Alice __is italic_

_Let's party like it's old school_

_Please don't ever say that again_

_What why not?_

_It was disturbing_

_Ah you see I'm trying out esme's Emmett slang_

_Yeh but he can pull it off he's young_

_He is not young he is like 80 or something, dog_

-Shiver-_so at least he isn't like 300_

_Whatevers mingar_

_Ahhhhh the horror_

Hey big C

_Hey me home bells_

……_. What is going on?!?_

Just hanging out with me homi

_Yep is that ok with you man_

_I'm a woman!_

Take a chill pill girl

_Yeh I got some weed in my back pack if ya want some_

**What? Who has weed? Don't give Bella any? Do you have some Bella? Tell me!**

Relax Edward he doesn't really it's a joke geez get over it

**I think I should take you home away from these notes there dementing your mind**

What no! Please don't take my notes away!

**Fine I won't but Carlisle I'm telling Esme about you**

_NO!!! please no I'll do anything I beg of you_

**Fine leave this note conversation**

_Ok bye people_

Cya big C

_Should I go?_

**No Alice I need to talk to you about this**

_It's a shirt_

**It's pink!**

_So pinks a very manly colour_

Oh I want one then me and Edward can be twins

**You would look so cute in one…my twin ha-ha**

_Ewwwww twincest_

Yucky Edward I don't roll like that

**Oh lighten up**

You can't talk it wasn't even weed it was sour grass ya idiot

**-Mumbles-stupid father I should steal all his drugs (doctor ones)**

_You know you're writing it on a note not saying it anyone could read it_

**Doh!**

Hehe you sound like homer

a/n sorry if there's bad spelling comp sucks at spelling! Btw twincest is like incest about twins' ok I don't know if it's in the dictionary !!Review!! Thanks for them hope you enjoyed this.


	18. getting expelled

A/n in cooking class ….. just in case you forgot Bella: normal **Edward: bold**

I'm bored…

**Same**

This is gay

**I know love**

How are we meant to learn how to cook when we don't even cook

**Maybe if you didn't throw that carrot at mike we would be allowed to cook**

He was asking for it

**He was but he didn't want you top throw it at him**

Hmph…

**Haha don't pout**

Why can't we cook that's what are parents paid for

**I know that Bella**

We should bake poisoned cookies next week

**And feed them to the teacher **

Yeh!

**Haha no**

Why not?

**Because I'm not having you get us expelled **

But we'll go to a different school then

**I can't because I can't go on the reservation so I would have to move**

No!

**That's why we're not getting expelled**

Why don't we get homeschooled?

**By who?**

Esme she'll be a great teacher

**I'm sure Charlie wouldn't like that**

Well what could he do?

**He would send you off to live with your mum away from me**

Are you getting Alice to tell you what would happen?

**Maybe….**

Grrr

**Is that my pen you're using?**

Maybe…

**a/n sorry about not updating in a while I've been busy and on writers block but I write some of this on a note me and my friend where passing during cooking today and thought I could make it into a chapter more to come I promise sorry again review! Plz have a cookie my faithful readers!**


	19. car car car

**A/n jasper – bold underlined me – **underlined normal

Edward?

**Yes Bella love**

Can me and Alice

**Alice and i…**

No! Not you me and Alice!

***sight***

Go…

**Yes?**

To the car shop

**Of course love**

Yay! Woot! Woot!

**What type of car do you want?**

An escalade like tom kaulitz

**Again with tom *sigh***

Hey don't be mean or I'll send me the incredible cool haired super villain out to cut your hair off!

**Oh no is she back?**

Yes I am back!

**Ah quick run! (runs away screaming like a little girl)**

Haha you know what's funny?

**No what?**

He autrally write it

**Wrote it love, wrote**

Whatever

**Guess what's for dinner?**

TACO!

**Yes!**

Yay! Woot! Woot!

**Haha**

Thank you sexy Edward!

**Your welcome beautiful Bella**

Did you know that Bella means beautiful in Italian

**Yes I did know that**

Well then you just called me beautiful beautiful

**Well that's what you are**

Yay! Woot! Woot!

**A/n yay I got rid of writers block woot! Woot! **


	20. rosalie?

**A/n Jacob is bold underlined! And Rosalie is underlined Italiac!!!!!**

Edward Edward Edward!!!

**Yes Bella?**

Guess what!

**You have a taco?**

Well yes but it's a different thing

**And that would be?**

You know everything you've written was a question

**Ok was that the thing?**

You did it again and no

**Just tell me Bella**

Fine…this is note 20!!!!

**Yay Woot!!!**

**Wtf? Were did he come from**

See at least someone is excited

**I was under the table oh and btw your house stinks!**

**And you're making it smell worse now leave**

_Yeh dog no one wants you here_

I do and since when are you in the notes Rosalie?

_Since now cause I wonna be!_

Fine with me

**Not with me don't make it a common thing**

**Yeh I agree with Edward.. wow never thought I would say that!**

Either did I

_And since you don't want me here I'm going to be here every note_

***sigh* this sucks**

**I hear ya**

_To end every convo I'm going to end it with a random fact!_

Oh great idea

_And this convo's random fact is: _**_The first video aired on MTV was "Video Killed the Radio Star" by the Buggles in 1981._**__

**Hey I watched that!**

**Haha you're old!**

**Shu-**

_Hey! I said the convo ends when I say that! Good-bye_

**A/n chapter 20!!!! Do you like the Rosalie idea? I do :) maybe that's because I wrote it? REVIEW!!!! Oh and I'm listening to DEVILISH!!!! Tell me if you know who they are? Just wondering!**


	21. singingagain

That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an aeroplane and Lenny Bruce is not afraid.

**Bella what are you talking about?**

Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn - world serves its own needs, dummy serve your own needs. Feed it off an aux speak, grunt, no, strength, the Ladder start to clatter with fear fight down height. Wire in a fire, representing seven games, and a government for hire at a combat site

**Bella you know you are making no sense what so ever.**

Left of west and coming in a hurry with the furys breathing down your neck. Team by team reporters baffled, trumped, tethered cropped. Look at that low playing. Fine, then. Uh oh, overflow, population, common food, but it'll do to Save yourself, serve yourself. World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed dummy with the rapture and the revered and the right,

**Right**

You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty psyched.

**Oh you're singing a song**

It's the end of the world as we know it.

**It's the end of the world as we know it.**

It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.

**Woot! Go us!**

Six o'clock - TV hour. Don't get caught in foreign towers. Slash and burn, return, listen to yourself churn. Lock it in, uniforming, book burning, blood letting. Every motive escalate. Automotive incinerate. Light a candle, light a motive. Step down

**Step down**

Watch your heel crush, crushed, uh-oh, this means no fear cavalier. Renegade steer clear! A tournament, tournament, a tournament of lies. Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives and I decline.

**It's the end of the world as we know it. **

It's the end of the world as we know it.

**It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine**

The other night I dreamt of knives, continental drift divide. Mountains sit in a line, Leonard Bernstein. Leonid Brezhnev, Lenny Bruce, and Lester Bangs. Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom! You symbiotic, patriotic, slam bug net, right?

**Right**

It's the end of the world as we know it.

**It's the end of the world as we know it. **

It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel

**Fine...fine...**

Yay! You sang with meeee

**yep and now I guess that's the end of the note**

_Wait!!!_

**What is it now Rosalie?**

_Random fact!_

Oh Yeh we almost forgot

_Infants spend more time dreaming than adults do. Now it's over._

**A/n REVIEW!!!!!**


	22. He's staring at me!

Edward

**Yes Bella?**

Kellan Lutz is staring at me!

**Who?**

The guy that plays Emmett in the movie about our lives.

**Oh yes, that movie about the book that stalker wrote about us.**

Yeah, well he's staring at me!

**Bella, I am right next to you and no one else is in the room how can he be staring at you if he's not here?**

Yeah he is! he's in the poster on my door.

**Oh now I see**

Yeah and he's looking right at me!

**Well then move**

Good idea

**I guess that's the end of another note then**

Wait, I forgot to say something about tacos

**No need Bella**

Ok then

_Wait the note can't end without a random fact from me!_

***sigh* again**

Yes Edward every note until note 30

_Yep and this one is about tacos Bella_

Yay

_The first taco was made in Mexico before Carlisle was born._

**A/n the poster things real! I have a poster of kellan Lutz on my door and he looks at me while I sleep!**

**Now  
hit  
that  
button!**

|

V


	23. Edmond and Edcab!

**A/n just encase you forget:**

Bella – normal

_Alice – italic_

**Edward – bold**

**Emmett – bold underlined**

Jacob – normal underlined

_Rosalie – italic underlined_

**Oh and review!!!**

Alice

_Bella_

**Edward**

Edward who said you could join this note?

**You did**

Well, I, uh

_You can't say your own name someone else has to_

**Ok then**

_Let's start again_

Alice

_Bella_

**Emmett**

**Edward**

**Jacob**

Edward

Edmond

_Edcab_

**Who?**

_Edmond is Emmett's and Edwards baby_

Wow I always knew you leaches were gay

Edcab is Jacob and Emmett's baby

**Whose the gay one now?**

Still you

**Wait, why am I always having kids?**

_Because you're the girl_

**Since when**

You have a banana in your hair Edward

Off topic 

**Shut up woffy**

That's the best you could do?

**Yeah I'm not using bad words in front of my kid**

The kids fake Emmett

_Shut up Jacob_

**Where is the banana in my hair?**

I just ate it

**You just ate a peanut**

Uh, Alice

_Peanuts don't exist Edward_

Yes they do I just ate one, uh, oh, I get it

**Huh?**

_Random fact time!_

But the note's not over

_It is now!_

_Random fact - All babies are colour blind when they are born._

**Oh no my kids colour blind!**

_You have a kid!!!_

**Uh oh time to go…**


	24. Purple Chicken Wing

**A/n**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

**But I promise to get faster!**

**Oh and sorry it's kind of a rude chapter :) **

We all live in a purple chicken wing, purple chicken wing, purple chicken wing.

**Bella I think it's we al live in a yellow submarine not a purple chicken wing**

No it's not

**Do you want me to go get the cd for you?**

No are you trying to mock me?

**No but..**

Sing with me

_I will _

Thanks alice lets sing

**Grrrr**

In the town were I was born

_Lived a man who sailed the sea_

_**ok**_** enough!**

_But Edward we just started!_

Yeah eddy-poo

**Don't call me that!**

_Why? Don't you like the name eddy-poo?_

**Stop it alice!**

Yeah alice stop it he's already pissed enough because of the PMS!

**PMS? What I am not PMSing!**

_Sure sounds like you are!_

**Alcie I'm gonna kill you!**

_Why me? Bella said it first!_

**well I'm not about to kill bella, am i?**

why not! I wonna be dead too!

_**No! don't eddy-poo! Don't kill bella! I can't live with her for eternity!**_

_Ah Rosalie?_

_**Yeah?**_

I can read this you know!

_**Oh right…that wasn't me it was emmet!**_

**No it wasn't!**

_**Shut up Edward! Time for the random fact!**_

But I don't wanna stop writing!

_**Well suffer I'm in charge!**_

_Well actually Carlisle is!_

_**Whatever, today fact is : a whales penis is called a dork!**_

Wow I didn't know that!

_**Bella! That means it's the end of the chat!**_

**Don't worry I'll get her a taco and she'll be right!**


	25. HipHop

**Bella what are you watching?**

a orange beat up a banna

**huh?**

**Omg! I love that!**

Have you ever seen it Edward?

**Nope**

**Why not eddypoo?**

**Because emmy-kins I have better things to do with my eternity**

**Yeah like fall in love with muggles**

Emmett you do realize you a vampire not a wizard?

**No I'm harry potter**

Oh gosh he's reading again

**It's so cool I could be like voldemort and live forever**

**Emmett you already live forever and your not evil**

**Most people would classify vampires as evil**

Yeah but most people have never met esme

**True dat!**

No Edward! Not hip-hop talk

**Foshizzle ma nizzle eddy-poo**

Oh god Rosalie!

_Oh time for the random fact!_

**Oh no!**

**No!**

Yes!

_Well that's odd._

Just do it already!

_Ok did you know Mc Donald's fries never go moldy because they're so greasy?_

Ewww!

**Mmm fries**

_End of the note people shhhh!_

**A/n okay so is anyone reading this? How many more chapters do you want in this story because I'm ending it soon!**


	26. Note

**Authors note:**

This story is now on hiatus for awhile because I have lost my inspiration.

It will be started again later once I have finished other stories.

Thanks for reading!

I'll tell you when it is starting again.

Love,

**Tokio-Bizarre-Bridesmaid**


End file.
